Hidden Identity
by draurora17
Summary: Booth meets someone via IM, but is she really a stranger? Rubbish summary... short sweet fic just for the sake of a bit of fluff :  Hope you like!


**Ok, so this isn't really very high quality, but I only wrote it as a short, sweet fic. I couldn't be bothered with inconsistencies or specifics. I hope you like it anyway :) Please drop me a review and let me know! Dray xx**

Dolphin – I know a place just around the corner, Sam's. I'll meet you there at 7?

Booth45 – You know Sam's? In DC? Great! but just in case you're the stalky murdery type I'm bringing my gun. I still can't know your name?

Dolphin – Yeah, I do. You know, most FBI agents are trained in combat, I'm surprised you told me about the gun, that's not conforming to the "Tough guy" male stereotype not giving any weaknesses away. And no, you can't.

Booth45 – you know, you sound a lot like my partner.

Dolphin – Oh? Tell me about her, you've said that she's an anthropologist but not much else. You get on with her?

Booth45 – she's very good at what she does. Yeah, I suppose we have a mutual... thing. She's very clever, perhaps dauntingly so. And beautiful.

Dolphin – really? You think that?

Booth45 – you sound surprised. You know her or something?

Dolphin – what? No, of course not. It's just... surprising that you like her so much, I mean she is your co-worker. I'd have thought with all the time you guys spend together you'd be fed up with seeing each other.

Booth45 – well, we don't always agree, but I trust her.

Dolphin – sounds like a perfect match, opposites attract and all that. What do you guys do on a case?

Booth45 – Oh you don't wanna know about work and all that boring stuff...

Dolphin – Of course I do, it's your work. People generally enjoy "talking shop" as it's termed, because it's something they're good at. They connect and bond with others by conversing... am I talking too much?

Booth45 – of course not, although you do sound strangely familiar...

Dolphin – well, I did dip into anthropology myself at university, so I tend to reel out that stuff sometimes.

Booth45 – I don't mind at all.

Dolphin – you don't?

Booth45 – no, I could sit here and listen to you all day. Sadly...

Dolphin – you have a case. That's ok, go get 'em. See you tonight.

Booth45 – I'll be there, 7.

- END IM -

Hey, Booth.

Morning, Bones. What you got there?

It's a 40,000 year old male warrior found in Germany, they sent it to the Jeffersonian to be authenticated. And don't call me bones.

That's great, I have a present for you.

A case? Where?

How did you guess? It's just around the corner, not far, come on – we'll take my car.

Booth, wait up!

So, a/s/l?

Excuse me?

It's an IM thing, Bones. When normal people connect over the internet, it's called instant messaging, and...

I know that!

Well, I was just saying. Anyway, they start by asking a/s/l – Age, sex, location, or – where... you know what? Never mind. We got a TOD or...?

The victim was male, in his forties and probably came from around here, judging by the licence found in his wallet.

Oh, ok. Great work, I'll just be... um, over here talking to, you know, some normal people.

If you weren't so frustratingly complicated, I could talk to you properly.

Complicated? This is Temperance Brennan, the award-winning anthropologist, writer and daughter of the biggest crook this side of DC calling _me _complicated?

Well... you think in completely different ways to me, and I hate psychology.

Yeah, I know. Hey, what's say we meet up sometime and try to understand each other over a drink?

Yeah sounds great... seven o'clock tonight?

Uh, well – um... I kinda got a date tonight.

Oh, really?

Hey, what's that disbelief for? I can get a date anytime I want.

Oh I know, I wasn't laughing at you, Booth.

Huh.

Dolphin – I can't wait until tonight! I'm really nervous, it's strange.

Booth45 – why? Don't you get nervous often?

Dolphin – not really. It's just... never mind.

Booth45 – well, unless you've deceived me with your description you've got nothing to worry about. Although tall, slim brunette with hazel eyes doesn't give me a lot to go on. Pity you don't have a picture.

Dolphin – I know. But you can always say something tonight, I won't be offended.

Booth45 – what? Stop being so negative! I don't want you to persuade yourself out of it. Now go and get ready, i'm looking forward to it.

Dolphin – ok, ok. See you.

- END IM -

Booth45?

Yeah! Dolphin?

Uh huh. Don't! Don't turn around yet, I... I just want a couple more seconds...

Why? I'm dying to see you. You sound just... like... wait.

Yeah, please don't kill me booth. Please, I didn't want to lie to you... I...

Oh, I don't believe I didn't guess – dolphin? Hazel eyes? Ugh, and I'm supposed to be a cop?

Oh no Booth, please. Don't do this. It's my fault.

Shh, Temperance. It's ok, I'm not mad at you. Although you do have a talent for making me feel like a jerk sometimes. Hehe, come on, sneaky. Take your hands off of your face. That's it. Wow.

What?

You look... gorgeous.

Really? You... you're not angry with me?

Why would I be? Look at you, you're – come on, let's sit down.

Ok. Booth, I'm...

If you say sorry one more time, I'll take you off the case tomorrow.

Alright. But I feel really guilty. Are you sure you don't mind?

Yeah, I'm sure. What made you do it anyway?

Well, it's kinda hard to explain.

I'm sure you could explain it anthropologically. And I'll try to understand.

I'm sure I couldn't. I was gonna have to say it at some point wasn't I? Ok, Booth...

I love you.

I... What? Wait, what?

Aw, come on. Don't make me say it again, it doesn't conform to the "tough guy" male stereotype. Your turn.

Wh... I... no, Booth, I – yeah.

Oh sure, that says it all.

Don't sound so nervous, I love you too. But it's just a bit...

Sudden?

Yeah, and slightly...

Unexpected?

That too. And maybe a little...

Perfect?

Exactly.


End file.
